


Popping Candy

by Noonabate (GACKTSMUT)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACKTSMUT/pseuds/Noonabate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Luhan are delicious together.</p><p>Pre-debut Kai and Luhan are alone at the dorm waiting for the group to be formed.</p><p>What happens when a sugar rush triggers something else altogether?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at an EXO fic and originally posted to AFF.

Trivia: Kai tastes like cherry flavored popping candy.

It was the one thing that Luhan knew about Jongin that the others didn't and he’d known it for over a year now. It was one of the first things Luhan discovered about him, too.

As the first two members to be announced as part of the group before their debut, Jongin and Luhan became friends quickly. They were the first to arrive at their dorm, and having discovered that the other bunk beds in their assigned rooms were yet to be occupied, bonded instantly.

Luhan had approached Jongin first. Jongin was impressed with the older boy’s proficiency in Hangul despite not being Korean, not to mention how easy and natural it was for Luhan to make friends. People usually did not react that way to Jongin, who was aware of how standoffish he appeared. He liked that he had a wall around him, but he liked it even more when people bothered to jump over it, the way Luhan did. Jongin joined the company because he had talent and ambition, not to make friends. Then again, he was part of a group, and that meant maintaining some sort of chemistry between and among the other members.

Luhan seemed harmless enough. He had such open, vulnerable and innocent features. He was built like the animal in his namesake – the deer. He looked almost fragile, but he moved with a nimble grace.

“How old are you?” Jongin asked him, after Luhan had introduced himself that first day at the dorm.

“I’m twenty,” Luhan said, in perfect Hangul. Jongin’s eyebrow shot up in a question mark and Luhan had to laugh at how skeptical the other boy looked as he eyed him up and down. Jongin meant to freeze Luhan with the silent reaction, but it didn’t work. Luhan was still standing there, trying to make friends. “I know. I look like I’m thirteen, but I can vote and buy my own beer.”

Before he could catch himself, a laugh escaped Jongin. “Man, that sounds really good right about now,” he said.

“Why don’t we go get some downstairs? I saw a convenience store around the corner,” Luhan said.

Jongin scratched his earlobe. “All right,” he said. “I gotta finish unpacking first.”

“I’ll help you,” Luhan said, giving his new friend and bandmate another smile.

It was the second of many to come.

***  
“Wonder when the others will get here,” Luhan said, after a week. Since moving into the dorm, the only other person his age he was allowed to socialize with was Jongin. Not that he minded Jongin, but Luhan was used to being around groups. He didn’t like feeling isolated.

Jongin shrugged. He’d almost forgotten that they were supposed to get roommates. He had been enjoying having all that space to himself so far. “They’ll get here eventually,” he said, idly flipping through channels on the remote. “Do you know what they’re planning on calling us, by the way?”

Luhan’s ears perked up at the new piece of information. “You mean it isn’t SM1?” he said, popping open a can of Coke.

“Nope,” Jongin said. “The company’s changing it and calling it EXO. As in exo-planet.”

“Really,” Luhan said. “And we’re supposed to be what – aliens that fell down to Earth or something?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Jongin said, finding Spongebob on T.V. He stopped flicking through the channels momentarily. He had a soft spot for Squidward. “What do you think about that?”

“I don’t know,” Luhan said. “SM1 sounded like a science experiment, though, so I guess…”

“You might be right about that,” Jongin said, slouching back into the sofa. He got the information from one of the Stylist Noonas that afternoon, after he had gotten new highlights in his hair. Reluctant as she was to share it, all Jongin had to do to push her over the edge and spill what she knew was a couple more pouty puppy-eyed looks. He hoped she didn’t lose her job just by telling him what he would eventually find out anyway.

The company was very cautious about sharing information regarding their new group even to their own members, but the company was known for that level of secrecy and paranoia. Pop music had a secret formula, and the company kept that information classified and on a need-to-know basis at all times. The national security-level confidentiality in the company was ridiculous and crazy, but so far it’s worked in the company’s favor. 

Jongin was starting to think their living arrangement was very temporary and that a representative could come at any time to inform them that it had all been a mistake, that the company had changed its mind about forming the group and that they didn’t want him anymore.

He had plenty of anxious thoughts running through his mind. He reminded himself that he had signed an airtight contract with the company not two months ago. Dissolving a group before it barely got started was unheard of. The company owned his ass for the next twenty years of his life, for better or for worse. It was probably the same thing for Luhan. Pretty standard company contract: train, record, promote, tour. Rinse, and repeat.

Training would formally begin as soon as the other members finalized their contracts and moved into the dorm. For now, Jongin and Luhan were locked into a time loop consisting of meetings with stylists and management staff where no one told them anything except their dress size measurements and instructions on how to maintain their new haircuts.

“EXO,” Luhan said, trying out the sound of their group’s name on his lips. “EXO.” He pursed his lips around the vowel, trying to wring meaning from those two syllables. Jongin watched him mouth out the name. Luhan had a nice mouth. It was a bit irritating that he was so fucking pretty. Obviously Luhan was going to be a “face”. Jongin hadn’t heard Luhan sing or seen how he moved yet, but he sure was pretty: his tiny nose, those ridiculously long eyelashes, that strawberry mouth. You can try to manufacture the pretty, but when it comes so naturally as it does for some people, the result can be extraordinary. Jongin couldn’t help but admire Luhan’s natural God-given genetic prize.

“What?” Luhan said, noticing Jongin had been watching him. “Uh-oh, Jongin’s in one of his moods again.” He reached over to swat Jongin upside the head, something that Jongin never tolerated from other people but somehow welcomed from Luhan.

“Hyung,” Jongin said, testing out the word. After all, Luhan was older than he was. He was expected to address Luhan and other members in the same manner, and he figured he might as well start getting used to it. He said it again, drawing out the sound. “Luhan- hyung.”

He didn’t expect it to sound the way it did when he said it. He’d meant to sound sarcastic and irritating, like the little shit he knew he sometimes could be. The honorific tasted sweet on his tongue, and using the word to call Luhan made his lips tingle. He allowed a small grin to form around the corners of his mouth and said no more.

A small exasperated laugh escaped Luhan. “What, asshole?” he said, hitting Jongin’s bare shoulder with a loud smack.

“Ow! Fucker!” Jongin said, the skin around where Luhan hit him already starting to turn pink. Like calling Luhan his hyung, the slap left an unexpected pleasurable sting. Luhan was stronger than he looked. Hit me again, he pleaded silently, though instinct made him raise an arm up to deflect any more slaps. “That hurt!”

Luhan got a kick out of Jongin’s reaction. He liked it when Jongin tried to get a rise out of him only to have it backfire, like what just happened. Looking innocent and sweet did have its benefits. They never see you coming. They never expect you to strike. Luhan tried to look contrite. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” He said, leaning in and planting a quick kiss on where he hit Jongin. Then he grabbed the remote from Jongin and started to change the channel.

What the fuck just happened? Jongin’s mind was racing as fast as his heartbeat. First he was baiting Luhan, then Luhan ignored the bait and somehow Jongin got hit and then before he knew it, Luhan had actually turned the tables on him. How the hell did he do that? The skin on his shoulder where he had first been hit and then kissed felt like it was glowing, and Jongin resisted the urge to touch it.

Instead, Jongin riffled through the bag of snacks they had brought in earlier from the store for something to munch on. He needed for something to do with his hands and his mouth. He really should have gotten some gum. Instead, he grabbed a packet of popping candy and ripped the packaging open with his teeth. Tilting his head back, he shook out some of its contents into his mouth. Soon candy would be regulated from their general diet, so he decided to enjoy sweets while he still can, technically.

The chemical sweetness hit the roof of his mouth, triggering the sugar granules to pop and fizz. Luhan reached out for the same bag and rifled through it. “Hey Jongin, “ he said, sheepishly. “That was mine. Gimme it.”

Jongin held up the packet of popping candy away from Luhan-hyung. “This is good shit,” he said, tilting back his head again and flicking more of Luhan’s candy into his mouth. He sighed and moaned, exaggerating his pleasure and contentment. Luhan lunged forward trying to get at the remains of the candy, but Jongin was too quick for him, once again raising the packet away from Luhan’s reach. The gesture had Luhan falling forward toward Jongin, shooting out his arm across Jongin’s body to break his fall.

“Oh you’re gonna fight me for it, Jongin?” Luhan said, poking where he could reach – Jongin’s chest, his stomach, his other shoulder. Luhan’s face was just inches from Jongin’s and he smelled of baby soap, moisturizer and Coca-cola. The candy was still popping inside Jongin’s mouth. Well, if Luhan-hyung wants his candy so bad…

Jongin bridged the short gap between them and pressed his mouth against Luhan’s, forcing it open with his tongue, pushing granules of candy into the other boy’s mouth. Teeth clicked against teeth and he felt Luhan’s surprise. Expecting resistance, Jongin started to pull back, ready with his disclaimers should the rejection come. Hey man, don’t get the wrong idea. Only messing with you. But then he felt Luhan’s tongue brushing up against his own before lips closed in around him to suck.

Jongin had never kissed another guy, though he’d always size up other boys’ appearance in comparison to his own. He never really gave it much thought if there was any other reason behind it than wanting to size up the competition, and now that he was in the middle of actually kissing another dude, didn’t have time for those kinds of thoughts. 

This was completely new, and it felt so good letting go that he wanted to do more of it. So Jongin held Luhan’s face with both hands as he responded to the newness of the sensation and how good Luhan’s mouth felt as he sucked on his tongue.

Luhan’s fingers curled over Jongin’s and slipped the packet of candy from his hand. Breaking their first kiss he said, “You know Jongin, we can always share.” 

***  
“Here,” Luhan said, flicking the remains of the candy packet into his mouth. Sticking out his tongue at Jongin, inviting Jongin to lick the sugar off the tip of his tongue. Jongin swiped at Luhan’s tongue with his own. The candy snapped and crackled when Jongin’s tongue made contact with Luhan’s, dragging his tongue across Luhan’s open mouth. Their next kisses were slow, deep and unhurried, getting stickier and sloppier the longer they went at it.

Jongin made Luhan laugh because he kissed too hard. He was like a big dog that didn’t know its own strength. “Oh, wait. I don’t want to leave kiss marks,” Luhan said, drawing back.

“I don’t care,” Jongin said, his hands cupping the back of Luhan’s neck, pulling his face back in.

 _Yes, you do,_ Luhan thought, unable to keep himself from kissing Jongin back. “You’re just too horny to think straight. What will Stylist Noona think if she sees kiss marks all over your neck?”

“Are you kidding?” Jongin said. “I bet she’d love it!”

"You’re such a perv,” Luhan said, his hand hovering over Jongin’s stomach. Jongin had a really nice body. Luhan thought his own was pretty skinny but he vowed he’d work hard to get Jongin’s abs. He inched Jongin’s shirt up over his belly, lightly scratching over the cloth. He clicked his tongue over his mouth as his fingers trailed lazy circles over Jongin’s bare skin.

Jongin’s abdominal muscles contracted at his touch. “Stop! That tickles!” Luhan ignored his protests. Laughing, Jongin grabbed at Luhan’s hand. “Hyung, stop!”  
They pushed and pulled and got rough on each other like the boys they were. The more Jongin tried to get Luhan’s fingers off his tummy, the more Luhan wanted to do it. Biting was not against the rules. Jongin was able to grab both of Luhan’s wrists because Jongin’s hands were bigger, but he underestimated how strong the other boy was. Luhan straddled him now, sinking his teeth into Jongin’s hand.

“Ok! Ok! I give up!” Jongin said, letting go of Luhan’s wrists. “Time out,” he said, planting a short kiss on Luhan’s mouth. He needed to stop for a minute or he wouldn’t be able to stop kissing Luhan. It was getting too addictive too fast.

“Are you okay?” Luhan said, concern casting a light shadow over his fawn-like features. Jongin was looking like a hot mess right now, slouched low on the sofa underneath him, his body splayed flat on the seat, most of his weight supported by his shoulders and neck. Jongin’s lips looked all kissed out and swollen, his hair disheveled, his shirt pulled halfway up his stomach. He was having far too much fun with him to want to stop, and he hoped Jongin wasn’t about to change his mind because his balls were going to hurt so bad if they stopped now.

Jongin reached for his hand, linking Luhan’s fingers through his. Luhan looked down in surprise. He’d just been kissing his bandmate for the last five minutes, but that didn’t shock him because it was what his body told him to do. Now though, he was now holding hands with another guy, and it felt strange. I just had his tongue in my mouth, and somehow holding hands is weird?

Luhan looked down at their fingers, now intertwined. Jongin’s fingers were stubbier than his. He lifted them to his lips and nipped at the fleshy part of Jongin’s thumb. Like a kitten, his small tongue tentatively peeked out as he very gently licked just the tip of Jongin’s middle finger, as Jongin began tracing Luhan’s lower lip.

Jongin pushed more of his finger inside Luhan’s mouth, stroking Luhan’s tongue with it as he inched further in. Jongin’s finger circled Luhan’s tongue, alternately caressing it with the pad and lightly scratching with his nail. He made sure his touch was very light. Jongin wanted to tickle the inside of Luhan’s perfect little pervy mouth and make him suck on his middle finger when he couldn’t stand it anymore. He could feel Luhan’s weight on his hips and he was starting to feel an ache where most of Luhan’s weight settled.

Unlike Jongin’s reaction earlier, Luhan didn’t pull back giggling about getting ticklish when Jongin’s hand found its way over his tummy. Jongin dared to push a little farther, slipping his hand into the waistband of Luhan’s shorts, feeling where the cloth cut into his skin. He felt Luhan suck on his finger when Jongin pressed into Luhan’s belly button. A strained whimper escaped Luhan as Jongin removed his finger from Luhan’s mouth and replaced it with his lips.  
He wasn’t aware that he had started doing it, but Luhan was rolling his hips over Jongin’s as they kissed. He could feel Jongin getting hard against his own erection and it felt so good. Their mouths came apart with a wet pop only when they needed to come up for air.

Somehow it was implicit they follow through on whatever this was they started. Their bodies screaming for release, there was no time for shame or hesitation, and it was impossible to tell who was more horny – Jongin or Luhan. Luhan managed to pull Jongin’s shorts off and had barely had time to shuck off his from his ankles before Jongin had flipped him up from his position on the sofa.

They sat facing each other. Luhan’s legs spread out over Jongin’s thighs and Jongin’s legs pinned under Luhan’s. Both boys simultaneously looked down at each other’s junk, doing a quick appraisal. Jongin’s cock was a little shorter than Luhan’s, but thicker, and the head of his penis was a shade darker than Luhan’s pink. Jongin allowed himself a smirk. “You’re already wet,” he said, before capturing Luhan’s mouth with his. He felt Luhan grabbing hold of his cock as soon as he touched Luhan’s. Having another boy jerk him off like this didn’t feel as weird as he expected. Another boy would know exactly how tight to grip him, and Luhan’s hand going up and down his shaft felt exactly right. Luhan was moaning in his mouth and thrusting his hips forward. Jongin felt his own cock leaking in Luhan’s grip.

“Jongin…” Luhan gasped, leaning back on his arms. Jongin took over, taking both his and Luhan’s cocks in his own hand and rubbing their cocks together. Luhan looked spent, and Jongin knew how badly Luhan needed to cum. Jongin quickened his pace on both their cocks, rubbing his palm up and down as he watched Luhan’s back arch and his face contort. “Jongin…” he begged.

Jongin threw his head back as he felt heat spreading from the base of his balls upward. “Ughhhhhhh….” He shuddered. “I’m cumming. Luhan…hyung…”  
“Aaaaaahhh…Jongin!” Jongin’s hand kept rubbing even after Luhan had cum, after they both had, but he had to slow down now...slow down the frantic rubbing to a slower, softer caress. He leaned forward and whispered a kiss on Luhan’s sweet mouth. Luhan’s arm went around him as he panted against his chest. They stayed plastered to each other like that for a while.

“Oy, hyung,” Jongin said, nudging Luhan with his shoulder. “My legs are falling asleep.”

They laughed. Their bodies felt so sticky and hot. “Let’s take a shower, “ Luhan said, making no move to get off Jongin’s lap.

“We should,” Jongin agreed, planting a kiss on Luhan’s shoulder. “And I think let’s go down to the shop. I owe you a new pack of popping candy.” 

 

THE END


End file.
